1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis imaging apparatus and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diagnosis imaging apparatuses refer to medical imaging apparatuses such as ultrasound imaging apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses.
Diagnosis imaging apparatuses may measure or evaluate characteristics of the heart and be used to diagnose whether heart disease is present, based on 3-dimensional (3D) volume data of the heart. For example, an ultrasound imaging apparatus may acquire 3D volume data of the heart of a subject via 3D echocardiography. Diagnosis imaging apparatuses may include display apparatuses for displaying a 2D plane image or a 3D image based on the 3D volume data. To display a 2D plane image of a desired cross-section of a user or a 3D-image at a desired viewpoint of a user on a display apparatus, further image processing, such as rotating 3D volume data, is necessary. Rotating the 3D volume data may be performed based on a user input received via an input apparatus such as a mouse or a knob button.
However, it is difficult that a user intuitively perceives the rotation of the 3D volume data, and thus the user may not accurately control the rotating of the 3D volume data. The user input may also delay the diagnosis time. A plane of interest may not be accurately displayed to the user, and diagnostic accuracy may be reduced.
Therefore, there is a demand for an efficient diagnosis imaging apparatus and an operation method thereof.